


StarClan Academy

by tiredxrat



Series: StarClan Academy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Hollyleaf, Lionblaze is a piece of shit in this one, Lots of romance, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, bi-curious icecloud, demiaro/demiace jayfeather, icecloud is actually a major part, icecloud is regina george but gay, kind of, no one is related to each other unless they're direct family, pretty dramatic, sliiight jayfeather/foxleap, so i can ship dovewing/jayfeather and you cannot stop me, take the canon out back and shoot it, there's no incest, they kiss twice and clearly are very romantic with each other but they never get serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredxrat/pseuds/tiredxrat
Summary: Welcome to StarClan Academy, one of the best academies in the entire world.(follows Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Icecloud)
Relationships: Cinderheart/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Cinderheart/Lionblaze (Warriors), Icecloud/Poppyfrost, Jayfeather/Dovewing
Series: StarClan Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so i had to do some "personality edits" because their personalities would probably be a bit different if they were human so uh they're probably a bit out of character
> 
> also lionblaze is a total piece of shit in this

HOLLY

“For your final assignment of the year,” Mr. Ash begins. “You will have to write a short story with a partner by the end of the year. What genre that is, I do not care. Keep it pg-13, please, and make it under ten pages. Due date is June 17th, no later.”

I grinned, leaning back in my chair. This would be fun. I loved writing stories, creating miniature worlds I could fold up and store away in my pocket. I had a plethora of short stories under ten pages that I could hand in. I wouldn’t have to do any work at all. I finally had an excuse to share my stories, a chance I rarely got. But why share an old, musty story when I could work on a new one?

The final bell rang and the class erupted into chaos, students scrambling from their seats to head out the door.

“Hey!” Mr. Ash belted out. “Everyone back into their seats!”

The class groaned and sat back in their seats. I didn’t even have to move, I knew that Mr. Ash always had a few more things to say after the final bell.

“Once you pick your partners, please report back to me and tell me your partner,” Mr. Ash announced. “Please don’t wait until June 16th to get your assignment done. You may go now.”

The class launched themselves from their seats and started to mingle with one another, picking their partners. I scanned the room for a certain girl, running over to her when I spotted her. 

“Cinder!” I called. The grey-haired girl turned and looked at me, a beaming smile growing on her face as I walked over to her. “Want to be partners?”

“Of course!” Cinder squealed. Her curly, shoulder-length, moon-grey hair framed her face in a flattering manner. “Gosh, I have so many ideas already!”

“I’m sure,” A familiar, jerky voice added. I groaned, looking over to see my younger brother, Lion walking over. “Holly, don’t you have any other friends to pair up with other than my girlfriend?”

“Lion, I am her friend,” Cinder said, turning to look at her boyfriend. Lion was much, much taller than the short girl, with his bulky build and strong arms compared to her petite frame and stick-thin arms. “Holly isn’t trying to steal me away from you, or anything.”

Lion glared at me but I only smirked. “Yeah, Lion, I’m not trying to steal your girlfriend.”

The boy huffed and ran a hand through his wheat-blonde hair. “Whatever. I… I have football practice. Coach Bright says we have a game against Tribe Academy in about two weeks. You’ll be there, right, Cinder?”

“I mean, of course! I’m on the cheer team, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” She giggled. Her giggling slowly faded into awkward laughs as Lion stared at her. “I mean, I would go even if I wasn’t on the cheer team. You’re my boyfriend.”

“Lion, you should be going. Tell Coach Bright I said hello,” I cut in. 

“I don’t have to lea-”

“Lion, do you have a partner yet?” Mr. Ash asked, sitting in his desk. Lion looked over at him and sighed.

“No, Mr. Ash,” Lion answered. 

“Well, find one. Fox doesn’t have a partner, how about you talk to him?” Mr. Ash said.

Fox glanced over at the group of teens and beamed. Lion gave him a dirty look and turned to Cinder.

“I’ll talk to you later,” He said. Cinder nodded and smiled at him. 

“God, why are you still dating him?” I leaned in and whispered after he went to talk to Fox. “He’s a major douche.”

“Hey! He just… goes about his love in different ways. Come on, let’s go tell Mr. Ash that we’re partners!”

I shrugged and walked over to Mr. Ash’s desk. He looked up at the two, sighing and adjusting his glasses.

“Yes, ladies?”

“Us two are partners for the assignment, Mr. Ash,” Cinder explained. 

Mr. Ash scribbled something down on a piece of paper then looked back up at us. “Alright, you two may leave.”   


Cinder grinned at me and the two of us left the classroom and walked into the hallway. Cinder headed over to her locker and I followed, watching as the grey-haired girl pulled out what looked like a planner and studied it. I studied the pages as well, smiling as I saw the little stars doodled in the margins and the messy yet elegant handwriting in the tiny boxes that represented each day. Cinder looked closer at the book, then furrowed her brow.

“I would absolutely love to work on the story today,” She began, her voice apologetic and sweet, “But I have Theatre Club today, and we have about two days until tech week, and-”

“Cinder, it’s fine,” I reassured. “The story can wait, we have a while until we have to turn it in.”

“Oh, thank you!” Cinder stuffed her book back into her pristine locker and wrapped her arms around me in a grateful hug. 

“Don’t sweat it. I have stuff to do too, anyway.” 

Cinder pulled away from the hug and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She fumbled with the end of her navy blue uniform skirt, an awkward smile on her face. “I should go now.” I nodded. This was awkward.

“Uh, bye!” Cinder said, breaking the awkward silence. She turned and dashed off in the other direction, towards the auditorium. I smile and lean up against the locker next to Cinder’s, noticing she had left it open. I was about to close it when I noticed something pastel pink and sparkly buried under her jacket. I checked the hall to make sure no one was around.

No one was.

I knew it was wrong, but it looked so out-of-place in Cinder’s locker that my curiosity couldn’t handle it any longer. Holding my breath, I plunged my hand into her locker and dug the pastel pink lump out of her locker. It was a fluffy coat, with silky insides and long sleeves that was definitely too big for Cinder’s small arms. Was this hers? I looked around the hall one more time. Still alone.

I shook my head and shoved it back into her locker. The jacket didn’t look like anything she would ever wear, and I’ve never seen her wear it before. Plus, it was at least two sizes too big for the tiny girl. _Maybe it’s just her sisters,_ I thought. _After all, she has a lot._ _Best not to worry about it._

Slamming her locker shut, I turn and head down the hall and towards the girl’s showers. I had to take my mind off of Cinder’s locker. After all, she wasn’t the kind of girl to steal. But we had only been friends for a month, it’s not like I knew her that well. 

_ Whatever, _ I tell myself.  _ Just take a shower and stop worrying about other’s business. _

But sometimes, it’s hard to take your own advice.


	2. Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to think of a good posting schedule but for now deal with random chapters, lol

JAY

I nibble on the eraser of my chewed up pencil, it’s a disgusting habit, I know, but it helps me think. I can’t see the paper in front of me, but I know it’s taunting me. Teasing me. I should be good at math, but today I just can’t concentrate.

“Come on, Jay,” Leaf, my aunt and also the school nurse, pushes. “You’ve done this before. It’s just different numbers.”

“Could you repeat the question?” 

Leaf sighs. “A real estate agent received a 6% commission on the selling price of a house. If his commission was $8,880, what was the selling price of the house?”

I think about the question, trying to make all the numbers fit in a perfect sequence in my head. A sequence I understand. I scribble down the answer on the paper, glancing back up at Leaf. Leaf takes the paper in her hands, looking over it.

“Good job, Jay!” She praises. Someone pushes open the door of the nurse’s office, and Leaf launches herself from her chair and walks over to them. “How can I help you?”

I stand up shoving the homework into my backpack. I can hear it rip but I don’t care, my papers are usually in bad shape. I stretch, my back sore from hunching over my homework for so long.

“I cut my finger,” The person at the door explains. They sound like Fox. “With scissors, it uh… it hurts.”   


“Oh, dear, how did you do that?” Leaf coos, leading him over to the armchair tucked away in the corner. A sudden ping comes from Leaf’s computer, and Leaf walks over and checks it, annoyed. “Jay, could you help Fox? I have to deal with… your father.”

I nod and walk over to Fox. I hold out my hand, expecting him to show me the finger he cut. He doesn’t. “Give me your finger, Fox,” I sigh. He obeys, hesitantly placing his hand in mine.

I feel around for the cut, and I know I found it when he flinches. He tries to pull away, but I have an iron grip on his wrist. Some would say that I’m too rough to work in the nurse’s office, but I think I’m just fine. I run my thumb over the deep cut, feeling the blood leak onto the rough of my finger. 

“I-Is it bad?” Fox asks nervously.

“You’ll have a scar from it, for sure. But no, it’s not too bad,” I reassure, although my voice is not reassuring at all. I step away from him, grabbing some anti-bacterial spray, a paper towel, and a band-aid. “However, the spray may sting. That just means it’s working, though.”

I spritz the liquid over the cut, and Fox flinches. I hear him suck in a breath and try to pull his finger back. After I hear the spray stop fizzing, I wipe the liquid off of the cut, and gingerly place a bandaid on it.

“Shouldn’t you be doing a bit more?” Fox asks. I huff and cross my arms.

“You didn’t cut your finger off, Fox. It’s just a cut.”

“What about sti-”

“Do you  _ want _ stitches?”

“No.”

I sighed and helped him out of the chair, pushing him in the direction of the exit. I could hear Leaf clacking away at her keyboard, most likely sending an e-mail to my father. I stand beside her and lean on the desk, listening to the soothing noise of keys clacking.

“Is dad giving you trouble?”

“All your father gives is trouble,” She jokes, but I can hear the exhaustion in her voice. “Now he’s complaining about the end of the year dance theme. Apparently, ‘Under the Sea’ is too cliche.”

“Isn’t that what the dance from Back to the Future was called?” I point out, grinning.

“That’s why he hates it. He thinks that a ‘Candyland’ theme would be better. I think it’s much too childish, after all, you guys are teenagers.”

“Candyland sounds fun, but maybe it is too childish.” I stop leaning on the desk and sling my backpack over my shoulder. “I’m going to the library. I agreed to help Ms. Daisy decorate for the end of the year.”

“Alright. If you see your father, tell him that we are not doing Candyland.”

I roll my eyes, grinning, and leave the nurse’s office. The walk from the nurse’s office to the library is short, and I’m there in no time. 

“Jay! There you are!”  Ms. Daisy exclaims. She runs over and hugs me, against my protests. She always was the affectionate type. “I don’t need you to do too much, just staple these streamers up on the bulletin board. Dove can help you.”

“Dove-?” I was cut off by a girl running into me and knocking me to the floor. Ms. Daisy mutters something under her breath and helps me to my feet. I stare in the direction of the girl who ran into me, and I can hear her soft giggling. Yep, that’s Dove.

“Sorry!” Dove giggles. “I slipped.”

“Alright, you two, better start decorating. Dove, please try, not to slip again,” Ms. Daisy groans. 

“Alrighty!” Dove says. After Ms. Daisy walks back into her office, Dove turns to me. “How about I hold up the streamer, and you staple it!”

I sigh and pick up a stapler from a nearby table. “Sounds wonderful. Now let’s get this done.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty writing ACTIVATE

ICE

“Where is it?” I say through gritted teeth. I’ve been throwing heaps of clothes around my room for five minutes now, and I still couldn’t find my jacket. “Poppy! Did you take my jacket?”

Poppy sighs, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of reddish-brown hair out of her face. “No, Ice, I did not take your jacket. You know that’s not even my size.”

“Well, do you know where it went?” I interrogated. I knew she would never steal my jacket, but it couldn’t hurt to ask, right? Plus, Poppy knew everything about everyone, she definitely had some info on my jacket.

“No, Ice, I do not know where your jacket went,” Poppy sighs. She flops down on my bed, resting her head in the palm of her hand. “Where was the last place you saw it?”

“Yesterday! It was on my chair in English, and then-” I stop in my tracks and stare at Poppy. She just raises her eyebrows and gestures towards the door. I huff and stand up. “Fine. But you’re coming with me.”

Poppy shrugs and follows me down the hall and to Mr. Ashfur’s English class. I throw open the door to the classroom, startling Mr. Ash.

“Ladies!” He exclaims. “What  _ are _ you guys doing here?”

“Ice lost her jacket,” Poppy explains. I nod and storm over to my desk, searching above, under, beside, everywhere. Nothing.

“Poppy, someone took my jacket!” I hiss. Poppy rolls her eyes and places a hand on her hip. “It’s not here!”

“Maybe it’s in the lost and found. No one would take your jacket.” Poppy sighs and checks her nails. The little red flowers I painted on them are already chipping off, a common occurrence for someone on the swim team. 

“Fine! We’ll check there, then!” 

Poppy rolls her eyes and follows me over to the front office and to the lost and found. Itchy, vomit-green pants, knit mittens, and the ugliest tracksuit I have ever seen litters the bottom of the painted, wooden box. Some of the clothes were even stained with a questionable yellow liquid I really did not want to know the name of. A nasty, garbage-like odor wafts up from the box, and Poppy coughs, covering her mouth with her hand. The thought of anything of mine even touching anything in there made me retch.

“It better not be in here,” I cringe.

“Well, I’m not looking through there. It’s your jacket.”

I cover my mouth and nose with my hand and plunge my other into the disgusting mess of clothes, liquid, and other nasty things. Something slimy brushes up against my hand and tears spring to my eyes. Not being able to take it any longer, I retract my hand from the box.

“Gah!” I try to shake the liquid off of my hand. “Even if my jacket is in there, I don’t want it anymore!”

Poppy stifles a giggle. “C’mon, Ice. I have a swim meet in about ten minutes, let’s wash that junk off of your hands.”

I grumble as we walk down the hall, ignoring the fact that Poppy is obviously trying not to burst into a fit of laughter. But before we can get into the bathroom, a small, tan, grey-haired girl ran into me, knocking me to the white floor. She lands beside me, a bit dazed. Poppy holds out a hand to me, and I take it, getting to my feet.

Now, if you know me well enough, you’re probably thinking that I’m about to go off on this poor girl. You  _ would _ be right, but you’re wrong, for the sole reason that Cinder is Poppy’s twin sister. Poppy doesn’t like it when I yell at her sisters.

“Cinder, why on this green earth were you running?” Poppy asked sarcastically. Cinder smiles awkwardly, twirling strands of moon-coloured hair around her index finger. Her school uniform shirt is wrinkled and her skirt is uneven. I’m not surprised, Cinder’s not the best at keeping herself looking decent, even if she’s made to wear the same clothes every day.

“I was late to Theater Club…” Her voice trails off as her eyes pan up to look at me. A small look of terror crosses her face, but she masks it with another awkward smile. “Ice! How, uh, lovely to see you!”

I blow a piece of white hair out of my face and, with a deadpan expression, wave at her. 

“You… look nice today.” 

I sigh at Cinder’s feeble attempts at a conversation. This girl really needed some friends.

“I’m sure Ice knows that,” Poppy says quickly, nudging her sister towards the auditorium. “Now, weren’t you late for the theatre club?”

“Uh, yeah, but-”

“Great! Go there!” Poppy exclaims sarcastically. Cinder huffs and storms off towards the auditorium, her hair bouncing along. “Bye-bye!”

Poppy looks at me, rolls her eyes, and pushes open the door to the girl’s bathroom.


	4. 4: A Shameless Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly is a crazy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shameless filler chapter bUt it does matter for chapter six so maaaaaaaybe read this one?

HOLLY

“Jay is doing just fine,” I sigh, pressing my phone up to my ear.

“Is he doing well with his schoolwork?” My mom, Squirrel, chatters on the other side of the call. “How about Lion?”

“Jay is doing just fine, he’s the top of our math class,” I explain. “Why don’t you ask Lion? You guys really haven’t talked in a while.”

“Lion? Oh, he said his phone was broken!”

Broken phone? I furrow my brow, running a hand through my damp, black hair. “Huh.”

“Mhm!”

I glance at the clock on my wall, sighing. “Well, I should probably get going now. Have a nice day, mom.”

“You too, Holly. Love you!”

“Love you.” I bring my phone away from my ear and shove it into my pocket after I hear a click at her end of the line.   
I immediately head over to my closet, pulling out my dark green hoodie and pulling it over my head. The academy uniform was my least favourite outfit in the entire world, and I was more than happy to get out of it at the end of the school day. 

When I’m done getting dressed, I run out of my dorm and down the hall, my white sneakers slapping against the floor. I twist and turn down the halls of the girl’s half of the dormitory and right into the main portion of the school. Lion has football practice, so I know exactly where he is.

The warm sun shines onto my face as I burst onto the green field. Football practice is just finishing up; good. I slow to a halt, I can’t just confront him there on the field. No, hiding under the bleachers will do.

I crouch under the blue and white bleachers, waiting for Lion to walk into the boy’s locker room. Waiting for him to walk into my trap. I’m aware I’m a crazy bitch, but I’m a crazy bitch on a mission.

Just as he walks into the locker room, I spring on him.

“How’s your broken phone?” I ask rhetorically. He stares at me like I’m a crazy bitch. I am.

“What on earth are you talking about, Holly?”

“You heard me. How’s your phone?”

“My phone’s fine. Why do you care?” He runs a hand through his sweaty blonde hair, a habit of his. I smirk at him, placing my hands on my hips.

“Didn’t you tell mom it was broken?”

Lion stares at me, his orange eyes almost staring through my soul. Almost. He doesn’t intimidate me. Never has. I’m his older sister, after all.

“You’re a crazy bitch,” He hisses, about to walk into the locker room. I grab his arm before he can.  
“I’m aware. Now, since your phone is clearly fine, how about you call her and apologize for lying?”

“Why do you even care so much?” He says, his voice almost a yell. People turn to stare at us. I ignore them.

“I just care about mom. She’s all alone at home, and you lie to her to get out of talking to her?”

“I-I was busy. Move on.”

“I-”

“Yo! Holly!” A familiar, obnoxious voice calls out, heading over to me. I don’t even have to look at his dumb, smug face to know who it is. Berry slams a hand down on my shoulder, pulling me closer.

“Go away,” I mutter. Berry only pulls me closer. Lion raises his eyebrows and ducks into the locker room, leaving me alone with the creep.

“Aw, what’s wro-”

I bring my hand down onto his face, slapping him in front of everyone. He stumbles back, before his girlfriend, Honey, catches him.

“I told you to stop doing that to people!” Honey scolds, crossing her arms. She scans the people staring at her, huffs, then drags him away towards the school.

I roll my eyes and walk back inside the school. I’m an obsessive, crazy bitch on a truly pathetic mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovewing is a tricky little bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating! I was at my grandparents today and yesterday was sort of busy!! enjoy this chapter!!

JAY

“So, who’re you taking to the prom?” Dove asks as I return the stapler to its original place.

“No one, hopefully.”

“Why ‘hopefully’? What’s so bad about a prom date?” Dove asks, and she sounds rather shocked I don’t want to bring anyone to prom.

“I’m not romantically involved with… anyone, really,” I begin, heading down the hall. “It’d be weird if I just made myself go to prom with someone I wasn’t attracted to.”

“Oh. Well,” Dove drags out the one-syllable word as if it had seven, “I’m sure you can go with someone you aren’t ‘romantically involved with’!”

I turn to stare at her, leaning up against the hallway wall. I mean, not really staring at her, but you know what I mean.

“Why do you care so much?”

She was silent for a moment before blurting out, “I want to take you to prom!”

Another moment of silence, before I break out into laughter.

“Oh, oh Dove!” I say in between laughter. “You did  _ not  _ listen to what I just said!”

“I-I did! I just was hoping that, like, you would go to prom with someone you weren’t attracted to, or whatever!”

My laughter, which was fake, stops abruptly and I pinch the bridge of my nose. 

“Dove, look. You’re… nice? Nice girl, you’re a nice girl, Dove. But I’m not going to prom, date or not. And even if I, hypothetically, was attracted to you, I’m not going to prom.”

“Why?” Dove whines.

“It’s not my thing. I don’t like parties.” I turn and head down the hallway, but Dove catches up to me.

“Well, if we hung out, then would you be interested in going to prom with me?” Dove suggests. 

“Wow. You’re really desperate, huh?”

“Would you?”

I sigh harshly and spin around to face her. “Yeah, sure. We’ll hang out sometime, or whatever,” I say while walking backwards up the stairs.

“Awesome!” Dove squeals, running past me. “I have to go, but we’ll hang out later! See you!”

I roll my eyes and wave as the girl runs up the stairs and down another hallway. Dove… wasn’t the brightest, but she was a decent girl. It wouldn’t be hard to hang out with her. I could do it for about a week, then she’d be satisfied. It took a lot for me to be attracted to someone (perks of being demiromantic and demisexual), so it’s not like I would be attracted to her in a week. Easy. Good.

I head down another hall, the hall leading to the boy’s half of the dormitories. As I walk down the hall, I can hear yelling, laughing, moaning, music from different rooms, and they all dance around my head like a noise ballet. I have to admit: I like it. Every day, when I walk down these halls, I take in all of the sounds, absorbing them like a sensory sponge. These are my halls. These are my sounds. 

Once I get to my dorm, I push open the heavy oak door. “I’m home,” I say to no one. I don’t have a roommate, but greeting the emptiness of my dorm is a tradition for me. Instead of fearing loneliness, why not befriend it?

I skip turning on the light and flop down onto my bed. My phone buzzes with a text notification, and I pull it out.

“So when do you want to hang out? From: Dove,” My phone reads to me. I grumble and press a button that turns my voice into text. Cool feature, I know. My phone is better than yours, pleb.

“How did you get my number?” I say, loud and clear. I press the send button.

“From a project we did last year! From: Dove,” My phone says back. I roll my eyes.  _ That _ project. The one where she slacked off the entire time.

“Okay. Anyway, when do you want to hang out?” My voice is flat and dry. I’m not even trying to hide my boredom.

“I’m free tomorrow evening. From: Dove.”

Do I have anything tomorrow evening? I mean, not really. After all, I was always free on Fridays.

“Mhm. Sounds good to me,” I reply.

“Great! Want to meet at the library? From: Dove.”

Now, when I say my phone is better than yours, I mean it. If I want to use emojis, all I have to do is say a simple command, something like ‘emoji heart eyes’, or ‘emoji cat’. It does get complicated, having to learn all of those emoji names, and sometimes I say a word wrong and it’ll send a cash emoji instead of a cat emoji. But I don’t use a large variety of emojis, and I speak clearly enough that mistakes don’t happen too often.

“Emoji thumbs up,” I say, a bit proud that my phone can do that. Now, it should send Dove a thumbs-up emoji. So, now that we’ve got our plans made, I can ghost her until Friday.

I shut off my phone and shove it back into my project, ready to start studying, when a thought hits my mind.

Did Dove just trick me into agreeing to a date?


	6. Ice is Regina George but Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice realizes Poppy is hot and then starts being a bitch to everyone who looks at her after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched mean girls musical the other night and uh yeah ice is regina george

ICE

“I’m tired, gay, and want to die,” Poppy says to me, pulling her hair up into the dark blue swim cap. I roll my eyes and smile, plopping myself down onto the bench in the girl’s locker room. When she finishes, her rust-coloured hair is completely hidden, allowing me to zoom in on the less-noticed features on her face. Her tan skin is dotted with dark brown freckles, and the bags under her eyes are rather prominent today, but it doesn’t take away from her beauty.

Her dark blue and white swimsuit is tight and perfectly outlines her body. It also shows off her long, slender legs, one of my favourite parts of her body. Her skin is almost perfect, and it’s no surprise almost every girl in the academy envies her. It’s not her legs I envy, however, it’s anyone she’s romantically involved with. 

Hey! I don’t have a crush on her! She’s just beautiful, and anyone, boy, girl, non-binary, is lucky to be with her. 

“Don’t die, you have still have a swim meet,” I joke. Poppy looks at me and grins, then goes back to getting herself ready. Another girl calls her over, and Poppy looks in their direction.

“Poppy! Did you take my goggles?” The girl barks. Poppy places a hand on her curvy hips which are slightly sticking out to the side and furrows her brow.

“No, Pine, I didn’t take your goggles. Your goggles are ugly,” Poppy retorts. The girl looks offended for a second, then turns back to her giggling group of friends.

Poppy leans down and digs out her goggles out of her school bag, sliding them over her head and over her sky-blue eyes, obscuring the fine details from view. 

“Ladies!” A woman, Coach Brook, says, walking into the locker room. “We’re starting warm-ups in five minutes, make sure to shower before entering the pool!”

I look over at the showers, then to Poppy. “I’ll get going now.”

Poppy nods, leaning down to hug me. My body tenses up before remembering I should probably hug her back. Hesitantly, I wrap my arms around her waist, but the hug only lasts a few seconds. She grins at me, shoves her bag and towel into a small locker, then heads over to the showers. 

I catch myself staring at the empty space where she was for a few moments, before Coach Brook places a large hand onto my shoulder.

“You joining the swim team?” She jokes. I jump to my feet and swivel around to look at her.

“Nope! Sorry, I’ll get going!” I blurt out quickly, before throwing my backpack over my shoulder and speed-walking out of the locker room and into the hall, leaving a confused coach. 

My face is still red and burning after I leave the locker room, and not from Coach Brook spooking me. It was from something else, something very clear to me that I was refusing to acknowledge. 

It was just me hugging a friend suddenly and out of nowhere.

_ There, _ I say to myself, nodding.  _ There we go. An explanation. _

I turn around the corner, and then another, and then another. The problem with being in a large academy is that you never know where your locker is. Luckily, after the fifth turn, I’m in the right hall.

I head over to my locker and throw open the door. Just as I’m peering into my locker, a black-haired girl zooms past me, clearly angry. I poke my head out, hoping to get a better look. It’s Holly, and she doesn’t look happy.

“You aren’t supposed to run in the halls!” I inform her. She stops and slowly turns to look at me. If she was already angry, then I just tipped her over the edge. I’m proud.

“Well, I’m sorry, Miss Hall Monitor,” She snaps. “I didn’t realize that  _ you _ were the enforcer of school rules.”

“I’m not,” I say coolly. “But Mrs. Sand is. And you  _ do _ know she hates running in the halls.”

Holly stares at me, earth-green eyes furious. She lets out a heavy breath, spins around, then continues to dash down the hall.

“Fine! Keep running, but Mrs. Sand won’t like it!” I call out after her. She ignores me. I smirk and go back to my locker, digging through my backpack for my homework.  _ Where _ is my geography homework?

I furrow my brow spin my head around to see Cinder approaching her locker. Of course, I have to intervene.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at theater rehearsal?” I say with a bitchy smirk. She drops her backpack, which she had been digging through, onto the ground. Cinder’s pale face turned a bright red and she tried to form words, but couldn’t. I roll my eyes. “For an actress, you’re really bad at speaking.”

Cinder only freaks out more, and that’s when I notice her costume. A cute, 60s-esque dress with a white Peter Pan collar. The dress itself was made of red, blue, and yellow plaid and she wore white knee-high socks with it. Her hair, which she usually held back with a white headband, was done into pigtails. She looks embarrassed to be wearing it, but I think it’s adorable.

“Nive outfit,” I say sarcastically. Cinder nods quickly, picks up her backpack, and rushes back to the auditorium. I was about to tell her she left her locker door open, but someone will come and close it, plus- 

My train of thought freezes when I catch a glimpse of a pastel pink lump buried under haphazardly placed books. I take a step closer, then another, and another, until I’m basically inside it. 

The familiar pink material practically begs for me to pick it up, and I do. Slowly and cautiously, I slide it on. It fits perfectly.

That bitch stole my jacket.


	7. Holly Starts Her Career as a Tour Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to some new characters, Holly becomes a tour guide, and we learn more about the four sectors of StarClan Academy (but not that much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably note that the timeline for this is just a bunch of events and characters from the original books thrown together for my convenience. so yeah, it's like every book thrown together and then baked into some delicious fanfic bread with a sprinkle of gay tossed in

HOLLY

“Well, I’m sorry, Miss Hall Monitor,” I snap, facing a smug-looking Ice. “I didn’t realize that  _ you _ were the enforcer of school rules.”

“I’m not,” She says, her voice confident and bitchy. “But Mrs. Sand is. And you  _ do _ know she hates running in the halls.”

I stare at her. That girl knew how to push a girl to her edge. My left hand clenches into a tight fist, but I decide against any violence. I let out a deep breath, shoot her a dirty look, then spin on my heel and march off towards the… where  _ am  _ I going? Once I’m in a separate hallway, I slam myself up against the wall and sink to the floor.  _ Wow.  _ Today was  _ not _ my day. 

I’m alone for a hot minute before a girl pushing another in a wheelchair enters the hallway. Their conversation stops, and they both stare at me. 

“You guys new here?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. 

“Yep! I’m Briar, this is my sister, Blossom!” Briar, the girl in the wheelchair, says cheerfully. She was a cute girl, with caramel skin and dark, dark brown hair in a short, choppy, shoulder-length style. Her light blue eyes look kind, soft, and friendly. I didn’t even have to know her to get the impression that this girl was going to get along well with Cinder. 

Her sister’s face morphed into a state of… confusion? Disgust? Anyway, she looked me up and down, and I stared back.

“Why are you on the floor?” She asked loudly. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

I get to my feet, dusting off my pants and throwing hair behind my shoulder. “Nope. School’s over.”

Blossom was about to speak, but a short, grey-haired woman ran up to them. She wore a plain, black pencil skirt and a white blouse, and I’m assuming that she most likely worked in an office. Her grey hair was gathered up neatly at the back of her head in a bun, all flyaway hair tucked away. 

“Blossom! Slow down!” The woman scolded. She was turned to me, quickly slapping a polite smile onto her face. She held out her hand, and I shook it. “Sorry about my daughters. I’m Millie, I’m a new teacher here.”

“Oh! What class?” I say politely.

“Biology, actually!” The woman, Millie, smiles, and gestures to the two girls. “Have they been giving you any trouble?”

I stare right at Blossom when I speak. “No, not at all, ma’am.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Well, I’m assuming you aren’t new here, would you mind showing my girls around?” She asks sweetly. I nod, and am about to start my career as a tour guide when Blossom interrupts me.

“Mom, you forgot Bumble,” She says flatly.

Millie sighs harshly and takes a few steps down the hall. “Bumble!” She shouts. A dark-gray haired boy pokes his head around the corner.

“What?” He groans.

“This lovely girl is going to show you around the school,” She says, gesturing her hand over to me. I wave awkwardly.

“I’m, uh, Holly. You’re Bumble?” 

“Mhm,” He hums absent-mindedly, tapping away at his phone. Millie mumbles something under her breath and snatches the phone out of his hand. “Hey!”

Millie stuffs it into her bag. “Don’t be on your phone while she’s showing you around! Your father and I raised you much, much better than that!”

The boy- Bumble? -looks so offended. I try not to giggle at this big, bulky boy whining like a two-year-old, and his mom just looks tired, like she deals with this every day. Millie gives me an apologetic look and shoves him over to me.

“If he gives you any trouble, just call him out on it. He’s…” Millie looks for the right word.

“Whiny?” Blossom finishes.

“Blossom! Anyway, you know how boys are.” She turns to Bumble, suddenly becoming a lot more stern. “Bumble, don’t be a jerk.”

“Don’t worry, ma’am, I’ll keep him in line,” I joke. Bumble rolls his eyes, and Briar stifles a giggle. 

“I’m sure you will, Holly. Now, I have to find their father,” Millie mutters, her voice trailing off as she rushed back down the hallway. I grin awkwardly and wave my hand.

“Uh, you probably already know my name. I’m Holly, and I’m a student here,” I begin. 

“Obviously,” Blossom mutters under her breath. I sigh harshly and shove my hands into my hoodie pocket.

“Well, I guess we’ll start with the front office. I’m guessing you guys don’t have your class schedule yet?” I turn and start walking down the hall. They all follow me, examining and scanning this new location. Briar’s face is filled with awe, her eyes flicking around so she could take in every last detail. 

No one protests as I lead them down the hall and down to the front office, so I assume they haven’t gotten their schedules yet. It’s a bit of a walk, but that’s just something you learn to deal with when you go to a big school. The first few days are a pain, but if you’ve been going here as long as I have, then it’s not a problem. 

When we arrive at the front office, the secretary- a mature, sleek, white-haired woman from the Shadow sector- walks over to us, her black heels click-clacking away on the floor. 

“These must be the new students,” The woman notes, scribbling away at her clipboard. She looks back up at them, holding out a hand. They don’t shake it. “Well, I’m Mrs. Snow, but you’ll only be seeing me if you’re in trouble. Do you know what sector you guys are in yet?”

“Sector…?” Briar questions.

“There’s four sectors to this school, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River. It helps keep the school organized, but there isn’t that much separation between the sectors,” Mrs. Snow explains, fiddling with her glasses. “But you will have to register under a sector, so we can give you your uniform.”

“I think our dad said we were going to be in the… Thunder sector?” Bumble says, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. “Yeah, the Thunder sector.”

“Mhm. Well, we’ll wait for your parents to arrive. For now, you guys can wait here,” Mrs. Snow says, gesturing over to the chairs tucked away in a corner. She walks back over to her desk and sits down, starting to clack away at her computer.

“But, Holly was supposed to-”

“For now, you guys can wait here,” Mrs. Snow repeats, cutting off Blossom. I give them an apologetic smile and sit down onto a chair next to her.

Once again, my budding career as a tour guide has been killed.


End file.
